In the fields of mining, petroleum production, civil and geological engineering, and construction, there is a need to improve sealing techniques, which are dominated by the use of cements, epoxies and liquid products; however, these seals are attendant with many difficulties when it comes to either the effectiveness of the seal or the ability of the seal to withstand high pressure without the passage of fluids.
In the process of effecting anchoring or sealing, liquid products that harden subsequent to emplacement in a cavity have one or more of the following drawbacks: inadequate sealing due to shrinkage during curing, insufficient adhesion, inability to respond to minor deformation of the surrounding cavity, and gravitationally induced flow away from upper surfaces in the case of horizontally aligned cavities.
On the other hand, expanding chemical grouts have been commercialized to make non-explosive demolition agents, however, manufacturers of expanding chemical non-explosive demolition agents caution that these agents must be used for their designated purposes of either fracturing rocks or fracturing concrete. In such a fracturing process, any seal which may have been provisionally effected is also shattered.
Therefore, a need exist in all of the aforementioned areas for a method which will effect a seal by using a chemical grouting material when it is desired not to fracture or demolish rock structures having cavities therein.